Surpassing Expectations
by PhoenixFlamian
Summary: This is a story where Alex Potter the brother of Harry Potter is mistaken as the boy who lived. Read as Harry surpasses them all and becomes his own man climbing out of the shadow which is his brother and leaves his own mark on the world. Grey, Powerful, Elemental, Ravenclaw Harry.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne pondering. This was not an unusual occurrence as he had to strategically plan battles for the war. However this was no usual issue either. He had just heard a prophecy from his servant Severus.

Unfortunately Severus had not heard the whole thing but what he had heard stated that a child born at the end of July with parents who had thrice defied him would have the power to defeat him.

He had asked one of his inner circle death eaters, Lucius Malfoy to find who the prophecy could refer to and the results were Neville Longbottom, Alex Potter, both newly born children and also Harry James Potter a 4 year old child.

The Longbottom's' were located at their ancestral home and the Potters under a fidelius charm in Godric's Hollow but his spy in the order of Phoenix, Peter Pettigrew had been miraculously made the secret keeper so he knew the location of the house.

He decided that he would kill the Potter family today so he apparated to Godric's Hollow. He threw a blasting curse at the door and he saw a middle-aged woman with blonde hair who he killed with the killing curse. He screamed in frustration. The Potters were out.

But then he heard a cry and realized that the children were still there, he walked up the stairs and saw a room with a sign saying nursery.

He walked in and saw the older Potter child playing with the the baby. When he stepped into the nursery both children looked at him and the older one stepped in front of his brother as if he could protect him.

He raised his wand and cast the killing curse but when the green light flew to the child a golden shield appeared and when the curse hit it, it fazed out of existence.

He looked at the child shocked and he saw his eyes change colour as if he was looking at a storm itself and suddenly a lightening bolt blasted through the roof and struck him. He started to convulse and suddenly there was a huge magical backlash. He then started to burn into ashes but he rose from his robes in a wraith form.

He screamed, "Harry Potter, I will have my revenge!" and he flew into the night away from the wrecked house.

oooooo00000000oooooo

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head of a table in Hogwarts. He was just about to end the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix however a gadget on the shelf started to whirl and beep, he rushed to grab it and noticed what instrument it was and worry filled his heart!, he shouted the wards on Godric Hollow are down! Lily and James shouted, " Harry, Alex!" and they rushed to the fireplace

He and the rest of the order floo travelled to the house. They saw the destruction and their hearts sank but then they heard someone climbing down the stairs. They all fingered there wands ready for a battle but they saw it was a 4 year old Harry Potter very much alive. James and Lily ran to him and hugged him and thanked Merlin that he was alive.

Then Dumbledore suggested they go upstairs and Lily and James shouted Alex! They climbed upstairs and saw Alex Potter crying on his bed with a V shaped scar on hid temple.

Dumbledore spread his magic around the house, a rare talent which allowed people to sense how much magic there was in the area and he staggered back at the amount of magic in the bedroom.

He then said to the rest of the order. "It appears that Lord Voldemort came into this room and fired the killing curse at young Alex here. However due to some magical event I would guess young Alex reflected the curse back to Voldemort"

Daedalus Diggle asked, "Albus is, you know who, dead then?

Dumbledore replied, " I do not believe he is truly gone but he will return some day however I estimate years until that happens."

Dumbledore turned to James and Lily Potter and said, " When Lord Voldemort returns he will want revenge on Alex. You must start to train him at a young age so he will be ready"

With that Dumbledore turned around, cast soronus on himself and announced that Alex Potter was the chosen one and the boy who lived.

However what no one in room knew was that was going to start a change of disaster as no one considered that Harry Potter could have been in that room and not his own before going downstairs nor did anyone see his lightening bolt scar!


	2. Chapter 1

Every since that day 6 year old Harry Potter's life had gotten worse. Whilst he wasn't abused, he was neglected. He never got any presents at Christmas or his Birthday.

No one ever made any meals for him and because his mum thought slavery was wrong, his father had freed all the house elves for her so he had to learn how to cook.

Also arrogance had gotten to his parents and his brother's head and they had a picture that people should do what ever they wanted because they had the, "boy who lived" in the family. And what was worse was that they got what ever they wanted.

However his uncle Remus and his god father Sirius never forgot him but they could only come sometimes so in general he didn't have them with him.

The other constant companion he had in live was books. That was why he was in his favourite chair in the library reading about charms. You see Harry Potter had an eidetic memory so he remembered everything he read. This lead to him having a very strong understanding of magical theory.

Finally he finished reading the last page and put it back on the shelf it belonged. He started looking for another book but just as he was about to look somewhere else a title caught his attention, it said _The art of Wandless Magic_ by _Arnold Potter. _He picked it up and read the introduction and he got very excited. This would let him be able to do magic. He started to read.

_The art of wandless magic is doing magic without the use of a foci such as a wand or staff. Whilst commonly thought that one needs a huge magical core this is actually wrong. To achieve wandless magic one must meditate until they reach their core where they then must spread their magic through out their body. Then they must simply say the incantation unless one is proficient in silent casting and the importantly will their magic to do this. However please note that even if you are proficient in silent casting you must still know the incantation. Now to start the meditation process..._

This was it! He started to read the rest of book and finished in record time. He decided that he would start to learn how to meditate first and he started doing the exercise. He focused on his breathing, imagined throwing all his stray thoughts into a flame and thought of nothing but darkness.

oooooo00000000oooooo

Harry continued to do this for weeks until he decided that he was ready for the next stage. You see whilst clearing your mind is difficult it is even more difficult to only think of one thing.

Next Harry imagined his magic and keeping all his stray thoughts out. After another week he followed his magic deep into his core and finally he entered into his mind scape. He knew from the book that this was a stage in occlumency as it mentioned it but instead of stopping in his mind scape he follow the pull, his magic, deeper until he reached his core.

To describe his core one would think of an ocean of pure power, as if he could do anything, it was wonderful.

The final stage of wandless magic was to submerge himself in his core and try and spread his magic through his body and then cast it with his hands. He walked forwards and put on a brave face before he stepped into the the core. As soon as he walked into it he was forced to his knees by the strength of his magic.

He knew that if he released to much of his magic he would go get magical exhaustion and most likely go into a coma. He thought of the best way to do this but suddenly a though stuck him and he realized that if this was his mind then surely he would be able to add things into it. He imagined that his core was a lake and there were several dams with his energy flowing through his body.

He felt an amazing feeling pass over him and he felt as if he was on a sugar rush. He was completely energized. It was simply amazing.

He pointed his hand at a book and said _Wingardium Leviosa _but then he remembered that he had to really want it to happen he had to will it. He tried it and book started to twitch, he tried again and again and on his 6th attempt it really worked.

He was really doing magic. He was so happy, he couldn't wait to show it to Moony and Padfoot, they would be amazed and he could finally prank them.

He then started to try basic charms, transfiguration and many other small things. He realised that it was late and he should go back to sleep and that he could start again tomorrow.

He went to his room, got into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and climbed into his covers. Eventually his exhaustion showed itself and he started to sleep.

oooooo00000000oooooo

The next morning he woke up suddenly because of freezing water and he jumped out of his bed and looked up to see Moony and Padfoot laughing there.

He jumped out of his bed and hugged both of them and said, " Look what I did last night and he performed a levitation charm on his pillow." He looked up at both of their faces to see a awed look on them and they started to rapid fire questions at them. He told them everything since the library up until he managed magic.

Suddenly Sirius started laughing which reminded him of a dog, but them he realized that he was a dog animagus and then he exclaimed loudly that they could train him to be a marauder from the an early age.

They spent the rest of the day talking, practing and having fun and when it was time to go to sleep he went to his bed and lay down in it with a content expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

11 year old Harry Potter sat at his desk, he was currently reading the Hogwarts 4th year text books as he was at that stage in his education. Ever since he had discovered wandless magic he had practised every day, however as well as the curriculum for Hogwarts he studied other subjects as well. These other subjects were often arcane and ancient magic's, or techniques to improve spells.

He had learned occlumency and leligmency. The art of defending your mind and attacking others and whilst he hadn't mastered it he was very proficient at it.

He had taken a unique approach to defending his mind and instead of having a castle with memory's in rooms and booby traps he had done it a completely different way and as he had invented the method no one had ever heard of it meaning no one knew how to get past his shields

What he had done was create a lush forest with Phoenixes, Unicorns, Dragons, Thestrals, Wyverns and other deadly creatures. Also there were whomping willows and Devil's Snare and other deadly plants but his mind was not actually in the forest.

You see his mind was actually on a star, so one would have to will themselves on one specific star out of thousands. If one actually went to the star they would have to defend against hundreds of spaceships which was defending a space station which in actual fact it was his mind. Over all he thought that he had a very secure mind and no one would be able to find it unless they had a sheer amount of dumb luck.

He had also studied warding and curse-braking and he could set brilliant wards up however he still struggled with the power distribution when he was warding something. This meant that a curse-breaker would just have to find a weak point and unravel it as these points which would be much easy to destroy compared to the properly powered bits.

In curse-braking he had reached a good level and he could brake almost any ward unless it was tied to a ward stone as they amplified the wards and made them much more powerful.

Another obscure branch of magic he had started to learn was elemental magic. Elemental magic was the ability to control the elements. The elements were fire, water, air, earth, lightening, shadow, light.

This ability however could only be used by people who were born with it and it one could not develop.

He was what someone would call a full element which was someone who could control them all however he had an affinity to storms which included lightening and wind.

He remembered the day he had done an ability test which was in the form of a ritual and even to day he was still amazed at the results

**flashback**

9 year old Harry Potter stood in the centre of a circle with a silver ritual knife in his hand and chanting in Latin. Finally he finished the chant and he got the knife and slashed his palm and then let 10 drops of blood fall into a bowl with some parchment in it before his hand healed as the knife was enchanted to heal a cut when the enough blood had been used in a ritual.

He looked at the bowl and picked up the parchment and he read through it and dropped it in shock. He reread it to make sure he read it right and then danced a victory dance and rushed to the library to find out what some of them were.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter_

_Species: Human with small traces of druid blood_

_Passive Abilities: _

_Increased Healing Rate_

_Natural Occlumency_

_Natural Leligmency_

_Charms Master_

_Transfiguration Master_

_Potions Master_

_Alchemy Master_

_Battle Magic Master_

_Sword Master_

_Wandless Magic Master _

_Ancient Magic Master_

_Light Magic Master_

_Grey Magic Master_

_Dark Magic Master_

_Language Master_

_Physical Abilities:_

_Parsletongue_

_Parsel Magic_

_Beast Speaker_

_Metaphormagus_

_Multi-Animagus _

_Full Element_

_Battle Reflexes_

After he had spent about an hour in the Potter Family library he had discovered all of his abilities and what they did, Increased Healing Rate was pretty self explanatory,

The subject masters meant that he had the potential to become masters in those subjects but he had to try, but on the plus side these types of magic would come naturally for him.

Parseltoungue was the ability to talk to snakes and Parsel Magic was pretty much snake magic.

Beast-Speaker was the ability to talk to all animals which he though would be wicked and was already thinking of the possibilities if he could persuade animals to do things for him.

Metaphormagus was the ability to change his hair colour and eyes and make minor body changes like changing his facial features but he couldn't change his bone structure or his gender or major changes like that.

Multi-Animagus was basically having multiple animagus forms. He didn't know how many or what forms he had but that could be discovered by a ritual or a potion or through meditation however meditation whilst the longest had the best advantage because you could inherit things from your animal when you were a human like better eyesight or increased stamina.

Full element was the ability to control the elements which included fire, water, air, earth, lightening, shadows and light.

Finally he had researched the last one which was battle reflexes and basically in a fight it would seem as if time slows down so you could have time to think of a plan. However your body was also affected so you couldn't move to fast.

**End of Flashback**

Now back onto what he had learned. He could use all his physical abilities except for Parsel Magic and 2 of his 3 animagus forms. The form that he had mastered was a Lone Arctic Wolf which was a magical wolf which could sense emotions so knew when it was lied to. It had great stamina and was faster than a cheetah and it could turn invisible. Also it cured his vision so he didn't need glasses any more.

But then he was knocked out of his thoughts as he saw 5 owls approaching his windows. They were 5 invitations to different magical schools which included Hogwarts, Dumstrang, Beauxbatons and two less known schools one in Ireland and one in Whales but they weren't as good as the first 3. He concluded that Hogwarts would be the better school.

He picked up some parchment and he wrote his acceptance to professor McGonagall and he informed his parents he would be going to Diagon alley to get his school supplies however they barely paid attention to him as they were talking to his brother Alex.

He went to the Floo and he went to the Leaky Cauldron where he then walked to Gringotts and queued in the line. He waited patiently in the line before saying in gobbledygook

"_greetings Master Teller, I would like to withdraw some money from my trust vault, my name is Harry James Potter"_

The goblin jumped out of his seat at being addressed in his language and then replied,

"_Of course Mr. Potter." _

_oooooo00000000oooooo_

After going to his trust vault and taking money a money bag which contained 10,000 galleons he said,

"_Thank you for your time master goblin, may your gold flow and your enemies fall by your blade." _

_oooooo00000000oooooo_

He left the bank and he walked to Madam Malkins and asked for Hogwarts robe in acromantuala silk which was the best quality material. After being measured and fitted for his robes he paid Madam Malkins and gave a 2 galleon tip before he left to go to the apothecary.

After walking into the apothecary which was ran by a pure blood family named the Chang's he bought the best cauldron in the store, which was mithril and a masters potion kit so that he could make any potions that he wanted at Hogwarts. He also bought diamond scales and 100 crystal vials with unbreakable vials and stasis charms on them.

oooooo00000000oooooo

The next shop he went to was a quill and parchment shop and he bought mithril tipped quills which were the best quality and the best quality parchment as well as self re-filling ink in many colours. He finally paid the shopkeeper and left.

oooooo00000000oooooo

Next he went to Magical Menageries and he said that he felt a pull which he thought was his familiar and that money was no problem.

The man looked around. Pulled out his wand and closed the curtains and put up the closed sign then the man went to a wall and tapped it with his wand before it opened to reveal a room and said, "This is my rarer collection of animals, be careful as some of them are deadly."

Finally the man said, "To find a familiar you must follow the pull of your magic and touch the animal or egg if it hasn't hatched. It will bond to you that way."

Then the shopkeeper left him alone and went back to his desk to manage the other customers.

oooooo00000000oooooo

After having some interesting conversations with the snakes he walked around until he reached an egg and touched it. It felt as if a piece of him had been missing for years was filled and he was finally completed. The egg started to crack before a silver and blue Phoenix appeared.

It said, "Greetings maser I am a cross bread between a Phoenix and a Moon Owl and my name is Artemis. I have all the abilities of a Phoenix but I can also control Moon light and change the weight of anything."

I replied," Greetings Artemis, I am Harry James Potter, I would like you to call me by my name as I wish to be your friend and not your master."

After Artemis flew onto his shoulder I walked to the desk, the man stared at me at shock before I asked how much I had to pay and he replied 200 Galleons please. I paid the man and walked out of the shop after I purchased a Fire proof Perch and some fruits and berries for Artemis.

oooooo00000000oooooo

He then walked to flourish and books, bought the needed books for 1st year, He then looked around for new books and bought a ancient runes, arithmacy and a new charms book which had only come out recently.

oooooo00000000oooooo

Finally he walked to his last destination which was Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 367 BC. He rang the bell and then a creepy old man appeared and then said, "Welcome Mr. Potter I have been expecting you" Ollivander asked him what his wand hand was and he replied that he was ambidextrous .

He was handed Willow and Unicorn Hair, Yew and Dragon Heartstring and wand after wand before Ollivander came back and said," Holly and Phoenix Feather 11 inches."

Harry grabbed it and gave it a swish but only the window exploded.

Ollivander then said, "Mr. Potter none of my current wands suit you I must make you a custom one before he pulled me to a door. We walked through and Harry saw hundreds of woods and jars with heartstrings, eyes, fangs, hairs , liquid and hundreds of other items.

Ollivander then said Mr Potter You should feel a pull towards the wood/woods and core/cores with will work best for you. Harry closed his eyes and picked up 3 woods and 4 cores but also a feather from my phoenix and placed them on a desk.

Ollivander looked at me in shock and said, "Mr. Potter this will be the most powerful wand I have ever had the pleasure to craft. However I believe runes and a gemstone should also be used. Ollivander handed me a globe and said touch this and it will tell me which runes to engrave."

Ollivander then lead me to another door where there were hundreds of gems and asked him to pick one. He felt a pull and picked one which was multicolour with the colours always swirling around.

When we had all the ingredients together Ollivander said, "Well Mr. Potter your wand will be made from Dark Hawthorn, an excellent wood for dark magic, Japanese Kanodrum which is an extinct tree which is an excellent conductor for grey magic and finally Elven Birch a tree which only grows in the elvish realm now and is a perfect conductor for light magic.

The cores will be a Nurmurden Ice Dragon Fang, a Nundu Heartstring, a feather from your familiar, a cross-breed between a moon owl and a phoenix, then their will be a Thestral Hair and finally a Basilisk Scale

A Thestral is a grey creature, a Phoenix/Moon owl and a Nurmurden Ice Dragon are light creatures and a Nundu and a Basilisk are dark creatures.

The cores and wood are perfect for dark light and grey magic.

Then the gemstone is a Star stone, which is what is left when a star burns up, it will be help the wand do arcane and ancient magic's.

And finally the runes are a staff/wand rune which means that if enough components are in a wand and it has a gemstone it can turn into a staff. Also a blood owner rune meaning that if you put your blood on the wand then anyone who holds it will fell pain 10 times worse than the cruciatus curse and finally a magical channeller rune which means when the wand takes magic from the core none of it will escape. Then there are finally offensive and defensive magic amplifiers as well as magical cool down rune which means the wand will not explode if you use to much magic.

These are the most powerful runes that can be engraved on a wand. Also your wand will be 9.7 inches which is the most powerful wand length as 7 and 9 are the most powerful arithmacy numbers.

This wand will be more powerful than the elder wand, it will be completed in 2 days and when finished soak it in your blood to activate the runes for you.

Oooooo00000000oooooo

2 days later at Potter Manor, Harry's wand arrived, after dipping in his blood for an hour. He finally picked it up the reaction was amazing white, black and grey light shone from the wand with all colour of sparks one could think of. When harry felt it bond to him he felt as if he could do absolutely anything it was simply amazing.


	4. Chapter 3

A boy was walking in Kings Cross with a silver and blue bird on his shoulder. Whilst the muggles didn't have enough magic to see the bird all wizards could clearly see that he was powerful as a Phoenix doesn't bond with just any one.

Whilst it appeared the boy didn't have any luggage he had his trunk in his pocket as it had been enchanted to be able to do it. This trunk also had many other enchantments. In it there was an expanded standard compartment. However if one had their magical frequency tuned to open it they could also enter a potions lab, a duelling arena, a library, a ritual room and a wardrobe.

However this did not matter much, you see this boy was a wizard and he was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked to a pillar between platforms 9 ½ and platforms 10 but if one would walk through this barrier they would reach platform 9 ¾ where a train would bring wizards to Hogwarts.

This boys name was Harry Potter and he was the brother of the famous Alex Potter the boy who lived and the defeater of Lord Voldemort at a young age. This boy walked onto the train and went into an empty compartment. He was going to go to his first year in school. He took out his wand and warded it in such a way that only people who had friendly intentions would be able to find it.

He got out a book on elemental magic and put a glamour onto it to make it look like he was reading one of his first year books. 10 minutes later a girl with pink hair entered.

She asked, "Can I sit here please?"

oooooo00000000oooooo

I looked up from my book and replied, "Sure, I'm Harry Potter" I prepared myself for the inevitable questions about my brother but to my shock she said, "Hi I'm Nymphadora Tonks but if you call me my first name I will hex your bits off"

We talked about our lives a bit and what we were looking forward to in Hogwarts. I learned that her favourite subjects were Charms, Dada and Care of Magical Creatures.

However to my complete surprise when we were talking about accidental magic she mentioned that she was a metaphormagus and I exclaimed loudly that I was one as well and showed her.

After that are friendship had formed even more and we discovered are love of pranks. However that makes sense when I realised that Sirius was her Uncle.

After a few hours the train stopped and we heard a half giant shouting, "First years this way." We went over to him and when all the first years were gathered he said, "Now get into a boat please, 4 only in each"

Tonks and I got into a boat with two other people, Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley. We found out that Cedric, Tonks and I had a lot in common and so a trio was born in this boat. As for Percy, we didn't really like him, he was a ministry obsessed supporter which was bad in our books,

Eventually we went around the corner and got our first glance at the castle. It was absolutely stunning. It really was Magical.

We pulled up at the edge of the lake and Hagrid knocked on the giant door. A professor opened it before introducing herself as professor McGonagall.

She talked about the houses and the points system before telling us to smarten up. Then she led us into a hall where a hat sang a song **(Insert Song Here) **about the houses and their traits.

After a few people had been sorted Cedric was called up and placed in Ravenclaw. Eventually Tonks went up and was placed too in Ravenclaw and finally my name was called . All the tables started to whisper things like is he the brother of Alex Potter boy who lived or do you think he will get his brothers autograph for me.

I put the hat on my head and it started to speak

_Hello Mr. Potter, plenty of courage, loyalty, cunning and intelligence but you will do best in _**RAVENCLAW**

The Ravenclaw table started to cheer and I sat with Tonks and Cedric and we found out the other Ravenclaws which were Lisa Boots, Susan Turnip and Alan Tait, a muggleborn.

After the headmaster gave his opening speech about the forbidden forest being out of bounds, no magic being allowed in the corridor and the list outside Filches office of banned items. A giant feast appeared with everything imaginable from chicken, steak, potatoes, peas and everything else imaginable.

When we finished our food we followed the prefect to the Ravenclaw common room where it gave us a riddle to open the door. The riddle was 30 white horses on a red hill, first they chomp, they they stamp. The answer was teeth.

We were told that Flitwick, our head of house would have a meeting in the morning and that we should go to our dorm now as we all had our own room. I transfigured my rug into blue and bronze colours, cast a polishing and varnishing spell at the wooden floor. Cast a cushioning spell on my bed and a spell that I found in the Potter library meaning when someone lies on something with the spell on they fall to sleep easily.

I set up a perch for Artemis to stay on. Then I cast an enlarging spell on my room and made an bathroom. I also made a wardrope with all my clothes in it it. Then I said up a desk infront of a window right beside Artemis's Perch.

Finally I transfigured a bookshelf, and the enchanted it to hold extra books and bought out the hundred or so books I brought from the Potter Library with me. With that done I cast the most powerful charm I knew which was pretty much the sky in the great hall on my roof however I could choose what I wanted the sky to look like.

Next I set up a potions/alchemy labrotory in another room as I had expanded the original room a lot. I warded it so it would keep explosions and everything safe. I then set up my potions and alchemy equipment in it. Then in the final area I set up a dueling area with auror practice dummies that I stole from my dad which could be set up at any dificultie. And in the rest of the area I set up what I would call my pranking room where there was worktables for creating products, a table where the marauders map II was made which could zoom in on anyone. Show if they are under disilusiment charms or invisabilities cloak, had the room of requierment with what it was currently being used for and also if you used a spell on a item you could make it do what you want when you touched the area on the map.

With that done, I climbed into my bed exhausted with the amount of magic I did as I had to make all of that permanent. I quickly fell asleep looking forward for the rest of the day.


End file.
